User blog:3primetime3/CCSW RARE BADGES are here!
Hello everyone! Did you just see the beautiful title of the blog post? I'm sure you did. You are correct, some rare badges only up for a limited time coming to Candy Crush Saga Wiki! Starting from UTC November 1, 2014 to January 2nd, 2015 ONLY, a new and limited edit badge track will be released - Levels! Any edit to a "current levels" page will count towards these new temporary achievement. Of course, the track won't be on for a straight two months; that would make the rare badges too easy to obtain. So there are a few limitations that will be discussed in the next two paragraphs. Okay, then. You're still reading. Here is how the game will work. Once a day (UTC time), each administrator will have the right to enable the badges for a minimum of 1 minute to a maximum of 10 minutes. For example, I can activate the badges for 5 minutes at 10:46, Lefty7788 can activate the badges for 2 minutes at 11:57, and EeveeLover1988 can activate the badges for 8 minutes at 21:31. Maybe Lefty7788 then chooses not to enable the badges the next day. It is completely random (at the admin's discretion), so getting these badges will be pure luck. However, during the time at which that particular admin is enabling the badges, he/she may not earn a badge. Of course, mistakes happen, so it may happen occasionally if the admin forgets he/she is enabling badges at the time. Users during the time are free to making legitimate edits and trying to earn the cool looking holiday badges. After the admin wishes to disable the badges, he/she will do so and record the time it was activated on the table below by editing this blog post. NOTE: This blog post must be updated the minute after it was disabled. First one to the 500 edits 2014 Happy Holidays badges wins. The badges will be permanently disabled whenever the 500 edits badge is earned exactly once, or January 2nd is reached. However, users on this wiki are known for cheating, so I will be implementing an Anti-Cheating Draconian policy in the following few rules. Any users attempting to cheat by upping their badge count during the time will get blocked (1 useless edit means a 1-hour block, 2 useless edits mean 2-hour block, and so on. And no admin will enable the badges for the next calendar week. NO EXCEPTIONS, regardless of what rank you are on the wiki. And if I am the one imposing the block on you, the chances of getting any higher ranks on the wiki from me will be ZERO indefinitely. So have fun! Let's see who will become the winner of this ONE-TIME ONLY event! Have any questions? Feel free to post it on the comments section, and I will respond as soon as I can. Happy Holidays! -3primetime3- (talk) Source: Table taken by User:CC-8589934592 and then edited by User:3primetime3. Category:Blog posts